Cool
by margotlove
Summary: Todo iba “bien” en la vida de Puck, hasta que le gusta alguien que no debería y eso lo pone en un dilema… mientras Kurt reacciona ante el hecho de gustarle a alguien por primera vez.


Soy un macho, un semental y punto. No hacen falta mayores explicaciones y todo mundo lo sabe con verme. Todos en la escuela saben que si se meten conmigo están muertos y si no se meten conmigo también. Cuando alguien se pone en mi camino, lo aplasto como a un insecto. Las chicas aman al malo de la escuela, ese soy yo y ninguna puede resistirse, aunque no pienso en esas cosas estúpidas, creo que es porque están seguras de quién será todo un sobreviviente allá fuera, una vez que estemos graduados de esta escuela de perdedores.

Yo vivo en el mundo real, mi padre era un imbécil y quizá yo también lo sea, pero aprendí a sobrevivir por mi mismo, no como el resto de los tipos de mi edad. Muchos van por ahí lloriqueando porque su papito los abandonó o porque su vida es miserable y quieren escapar de aquí. Pero eso es para mariquitas, esta es la realidad y pensar en el futuro es para nerds, para las niñas lloronas. Las niñas lloronas sueñan con "un mejor mañana" los hombres de verdad le escupimos al presente en la cara, nos abrimos paso a empujones y si alguien nos estorba nos deshacemos de él. Puede que a veces si piense en el futuro y por eso me las arreglo para que cuando llegue todo esté como quiero.

Finn no es como yo, ¡eso quisiera él! Piensa demasiado y cree que la escuela o el estúpido coro cambiarán las cosas, pero está jodido si de verdad se la cree. Puede matar el tiempo, distraerse con eso, pero no se puede cambiar nada. No hay nada mejor que esto y vivir al día es lo más inteligente. ¿Yo dije inteligente? Agh.

Todo iba tan bien como puede ir en este lugar, cuando algo se atravesó en mi camino. Más bien alguien y fue Kurt Hummel. Por supuesto en ese entonces no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba y tampoco me importaba mucho, pero después noté que me importaba más de lo que a uno le debe importar el nombre de un chico. Ese día mientras caminaba con Finn por los pasillos, Kurt apareció de la nada y por unos segundos pensé algo que no debí pensar: era ridículamente lindo. No, no era lindo, era una belleza, igual que si hubieran juntado a todas las chicas bonitas y hot de la escuela. Su forma de caminar tenía un aire de superioridad que sólo las abejas reinas de la escuela tienen, seguro que estaba bien consciente. Hubo algo que empezó a taladrarme el cerebro, quería estamparlo contra la pared y besarlo hasta que se me partieran los labios… Pero era un chico y estaba mal, y un hombre de verdad no tiene deseos de besar a otro hombre, por más lindo que este sea. ¿Lindo? ¡Qué palabra idiota! Así que hice lo que todo macho haría: arremeter contra el imbécil que te hace pensar cosas que no debes. Usé tanta fuerza que el mocoso se estrelló contra los casilleros sin verlo venir. Aunque soy bastante fuerte y estoy acostumbrado a los golpes por los entrenamientos, el hombro me dolió un par de días. Creo que a él le fue peor.

Ser agresivo es la mejor manera de marcar los límites, demostrarles a los demás quién manda y no dejar que se te acerquen esos que te resultan molestos.

Kurt se aparece en todas partes, sin entender la lección. Yo diría que no me tiene miedo y eso que he hecho todo para que se aleje. Cada mañana me encargo de que recuerde su lugar: el fondo del contenedor de basura, donde pertenece. Y cada mañana que lo interceptamos, levanta la cabeza y nos sostiene la mirada, sin temblar ni dudar un poco. Se toma su tiempo, haciéndonos esperar para cuidar sus cosas. No sé que manía tiene de cuidarlas si él va a terminar en la basura, supongo que quiere hacerlo a su modo y no darnos la satisfacción de verlo asustado.

Kurt y yo coincidimos en pocas clases, eso si me presento. Voy a la primera hora para después saltarme el resto, sólo porque tengo la mala suerte de que sea la clase del Señor Schue y no quiero que me fastidie o llame a mi madre. Kurt llega tarde porque tiene que arreglárselas para salir del contenedor y supongo que se asea un poco; nunca aparece con la ropa manchada, o un solo cabello fuera de su lugar. Lo sé porque quizá lo miro más de lo que debería, no lo pierdo de vista ni un instante. Entra al salón y va a su lugar con la misma actitud altiva, no se intimida por verme ahí, tampoco hace ningún gesto. Simplemente me ignora y me pasa de largo.

Es curioso, pero a pesar de sus visitas diarias al contenedor, nunca huele mal, al contrario. Esto también lo sé bien porque respiro profundo cuando se cruza conmigo, lo mismo si me levanto para salir del salón, el aroma que desprende su cabello me hace perder la cabeza y me tengo que desquitar con el primer perdedor que me encuentre. Doy el triple de vueltas en el campo de football y no consigo olvidarme de su maldito olor. Esa es la razón por la que me levanto de malas y al interceptarlo en la entrada de la escuela me aseguro de arrojarlo con más saña y hacerle el resto de las clases un infierno.

Una vez hice algo tonto. Estábamos haciendo un examen y a Kurt se le resbaló el lápiz y fue a dar a mis pies. Él se inclinó y yo también, nuestras caras quedaron cerca, muy cerca, tanto que pudimos escucharnos respirar. No pudimos ocultar la impresión, pero yo retrocedí primero, mi banca produjo un chirrido que llamó la atención de los demás. Como un impulso levanté el lápiz y… en lugar de dárselo a Kurt lo tomé con furia y lo partí en dos en su cara. Se escucharon las risas de los demás y el profesor me regañó apenas. Era claro que Kurt no le importaba en absoluto, mucho menos que lo molestaran. Su gesto no cambió por lo que yo hice sino por la actitud de los demás. Por tener que soportar otra humillación pública que todos disfrutaban. Enfurecí. Ellos no deberían reírse de él y el maestro debería haberme mandado a detención por lo menos. Apreté los puños y me levanté con el examen en blanco en la mano y mi lápiz en la otra. Al pasar junto al sitio de Kurt le arrojé el lápiz sobre la mesa, sin voltear a verlo. No sé porqué lo hice, tal vez si…

El maestro sacudió la cabeza al ver mi examen sin contestar y con la mirada lo mandé al diablo antes de salir a los pasillos.

Estaba perdido, no conocía ninguna forma para aceptar lo que me estaba pasando y por lo visto, hacerle la vida imposible a Kurt no hacía que me gustara menos. Tampoco podía hacer gran cosa, estaba perdido, ¿Qué le iba decir? ¿Qué saliera conmigo? Nunca había tenido que pedirle a ninguna chica una cita, nunca había tenido que pedir nada. Yo estaba allí y ellas también, era fácil enrollarnos y cuando querían llevarlo más allá y volverlo serio me daba la media vuelta y asunto resuelto, ¿pero con Kurt?

Quizá si no pensaba más en eso llegaría el día de la graduación, cada quien tomaría su camino y esto quedaría como una etapa oscura y vergonzosa, que con suerte jamás se la tendría que contar a nadie. No iba a convertirme en la burla de la escuela. El macho y abusivo jugador de football enamo… eh… obsesionado… con uno de los rechazados. Lo más patético es que para él sólo existo cuando estoy gastándole una broma pesada, el resto del tiempo sólo tiene ojos para Finn. Y hasta yo sé que sería pedir demasiado que me tuviera alguna consideración después de lo que le he hecho.

Estar en el Glee club, hizo que cambiaran algunas cosas. Ahora formábamos parte de un equipo y ya tenía un pretexto para dejar de molestarlo. Me sentí aliviado el día que les dije al resto de los jugadores de footbal, que el señor Schue me advirtió que dejáramos en paz a Kurt. Claro que no era cierto, él nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Esa mañana llegué al estacionamiento de la escuela y ya estaban ahí rodeando a Kurt, le pasé el brazo por los hombros, fingiendo que lo hacía con descuido aunque el corazón me latía muy rápido. Solté la mentira que me acababa de inventar y les dije que yo me haría cargo del resto. Eché a andar y arrastré a Kurt conmigo sin quitarle el brazo de encima. Nadie nos miró de forma extraña, por la simple razón de que pensaban que al pobre le esperaba algo peor que el contenedor de basura. Seguro echarían de menos su función matutina, pero esperaban enterarse más tarde de la broma de la que sería blanco. Lo llevé hasta el salón de música vacío y Kurt sólo suspiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que venía en silencio. No dije nada y salí de allí, porque no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación a solas con él y con su aroma volviéndome loco.

Salí tarde porque me quedé en detención. Tenía que desquitarme y olvidarme de la sensación de tener a Kurt tan cerca aquella mañana, así que me metí en una pelea donde nadie me llamaba y al final los maestros pensaron que yo la había iniciado. Por mi estaba bien pasar el resto del día sin tener que ver a Kurt ni respirar su aroma. Una vez que se cumplió mi castigo, caminé por los pasillos solitarios y fui al salón de música, esperando que el Señor Schue siguiera ahí para decirle que faltaría al ensayo de la tarde. Escuché las últimas notas que provenían del piano y cuando abrí la puerta, ahí estaba el mocoso, solo frente al piano. Podía haberme ido con una mueca de desprecio o insultarlo pero mis pies parecían pegados al suelo, su mirada me había atrapado.

-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó, volviéndose hacia el piano y tocando descuidadamente un Do Re Mi- ¿vienes a terminar lo que empezaste en la mañana?

-No, el señor Schue no quiere que…

-¡El señor Schue! ¡ja! El no tiene idea-respondió y esta vez tocó un Mi Re Do varias veces.

-¡Ya no vamos a molestarte!, ¡¿no te basta con eso?!

-¿Así de fácil?

-¡Así de fácil!-grité con furia y Kurt dejó de tocar. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que sí y ya!- caminé hasta él y bajé la tapa del piano con fuerza, menos mal apartó las manos a tiempo.

-Es raro- respondió y levantó la tapa de nuevo con tranquilidad, pasando por alto que yo estuviera furioso como un toro.

-¡Por qué carajo no me tienes miedo!-dije con desesperación y encarándolo. Me puse rojo hasta las orejas. Su condenada y linda carita no se turbó para nada, por el contrario, me desafió con una sonrisa cínica y se giró a tocar el piano otra vez.

-Tienes razón, no me asustas y no te culpo por enfadarte; te gusta ser el macho alpha de la escuela, pero acéptalo, ¿pensabas que iba a temerte para siempre? Puede ser que al principio un poco… tú te encargaste de que me acostumbrara a los abusos, aunque dejaste de ser creativo demasiado rápido.

-Sabes bien que si quiero podemos volver a la rutina y ahora si no tendré piedad-dije sonriendo y apretando los dientes.

-No lo harás.

-¿Quién dice?

-Yo-dijo sin más, volteó a verme con una sonrisa burlona y cerró la tapa del piano-no lo harás, porque sé que es lo que pasa. Eso explicaría tu repentino cambio de actitud hacia mi.

Extendí los brazos retándolo a que hablara. Con toda calma, cruzó las piernas y entrelazó sus manos por encima de su rodilla.

-Te gusto.

-¡¿Qué?!-lo admito, no esperaba que dijera eso, así que mi sorpresa fue real, aunque traté de disimular que se equivocaba.

-Claro que te gusto. Al principio no lo noté, pensé que sólo querías divertirte a costa mía pero era demasiado- se levantó despacio y yo empecé a retroceder conforme se me acercaba-no tenía que ser muy listo para darme cuenta, y Dios sabe que lo soy, quizá más que tu y Finn juntos.

-Tonterías-dije con una sonrisa estúpida, mientras él avanzaba hacia mi lentamente y yo trataba de huir.

-Sé de esto, cuando a un chico le gusta otro no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo y tu no podías quitarme las manos de encima bajo cualquier pretexto-dijo ladeando la cabeza y buscando mi mirada-Tu situación me resulta graciosa… bastante… irónica-concluyó entrelazando sus manos tras su espalda y aproximándose más y más, tanto que podía oler su cabello.

No podía responder, las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado.

-Descuida, no le diré a nadie-luego se inclinó y susurró-_tu oscuro y sucio secretito quedará entre nos_otros.

-¿Qué más te da? ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices a todos? Nadie te va a creer.

-Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro la gente cree todo lo que oye… pero no lo diré, soy diferente que tú. Si lo dijera mi rating de popularidad tal vez subiría un poco, porque juegas football y no estas tan mal y todo eso…

Me puse rojo otra vez ante la idea de atraerle, creo que se dio cuenta, sin embargo, no dijo nada, se limitó a mover negativamente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo

-Ok, esta claro que no te interesa porque ¡no soy Finn!-grité con una rabia que no medí y que la cara de susto de Kurt me hizo confirmar. Se le había borrado la sonrisa al instante- está bien, soy patético y tú eres más patético que yo, porque sueñas si crees que Finn te verá de otra manera y lo peor es que de veras lo crees, ¡óyeme bien, para él ni siquiera existes! No tienes ninguna oportunidad, ¡ninguna!

Por un momento, pareció herido. Se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza murmurando algo que no podía oír, mientras yo apretaba los puños.

-Dime una cosa Puck-dijo recomponiéndose y reprimiendo la ira de su alterada voz-¿qué esperas que te responda a eso? ¿eh?

-Yo…

-Nada, no te interesa lo que yo responda-su sonrisa jactanciosa apareció un instante- ¡una y otra vez buscas hacerme daño!-dijo enfatizando cada palabra aplastando su dedo índice contra mi pecho, apuñalándolo y yo retrocedía tanto como era posible- estoy cansado de que esa sea la única manera en que se te ocurre enfrentarte a esto, si no conoces una forma menos enfermiza para lidiar con lo que sientes por mi, por lo menos déjame tranquilo.

Kurt me había encarado con una dignidad que me dejó mudo. Lo ví tomar sus cosas, decidido a marcharse y sentí pánico. Casi corrí para retenerlo de la muñeca y al contacto él me miró ofendido.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo rechinando los dientes y clavando la mirada en mi mano sujetando su brazo.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor no te vayas-supliqué.

-Dé-ja-me ir-me ordenó.

-Bien, te hice daño… perdí la cabeza, pero lo puedo arreglar.

-No, no puedes-Kurt intentó librarse y lo sujeté con más fuerza.

-Mira, yo sé que no soy el jodido Finn, voy a tratar, voy a tratar-continué suplicando y quise jalarlo hacia mi. No sé de dónde salía su fuerza porque se resistió y mi manó se aferró más a su muñeca.

Con la mano libre me abofeteó. Fue una certera y dolorosa bofetada que casi me desprende la mandíbula y por poco me hizo irme de espaldas. Sin embargo, más allá del dolor físico, había otra clase de dolor: ser rechazado por alguien que quieres.

Kurt había conseguido que lo soltara, me miraba con desprecio, rodeando su muñeca con la otra mano. No había más que decir, lo había lastimado de nuevo. Le había hecho una promesa que no tardé ni dos segundos en romper.

-¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar? De verdad Puck, ¿pensaste que no tenía suficiente amor propio? ¿que iba a correr a tus brazos después de todos tus abusos?

-¡No! Creí que algún día podías entenderme y perdonarme, tu has pasado por esto, por la confusión y yo…

-Tú decidiste ser un imbécil, arréglatelas tú solo.

Me negaba a dejarlo ir sin hacer un último intento. Cuando me dio la espalda, lo alcancé y lo rodeé con los brazos suavemente. Esta vez no intenté aprisionarlo. Por unos cuantos segundos, percibí el olor de su cabello y de su cuello. El roce de mis brazos con su piel y su cuerpo, en lugar de enloquecerme ciegamente me tranquilizó. Sentí mi mente despejada, porque en ese momento acepté lo que debía haber aceptado desde el principio: Kurt no sólo me gustaba, estaba enamorado de él.

Le acaricié el brazo lastimado con la punta de los dedos.

-Lo voy a arreglar, aunque no me creas-dije y lo solté casi al mismo tiempo que él me apartó con un movimiento brusco.

- Tienes razón no te creo-respondió mirándome todavía con desprecio- tendrías que hacer mucho más que esto para arreglarlo.

Kurt salió del salón, azotó la puerta y rápidamente también salí.

-¡Lo haré!-grité al verlo alejarse en el solitario pasillo- de verdad lo haré-dije para mi.

Como decía al principio, soy todo un hombre y nadie lo cuestiona. Sigo en el football, asisto a algunas clases y voy al glee club. No he vuelto a hablar con Kurt ni el ha vuelto a mirarme y si lo hace es como si yo fuera un espejismo, algo que se ve un instante y luego desaparece. Puedo cantar y bailar y parecer que tengo todo bajo control, pero sólo pienso en que nos separan unas cuantas personas, que él está en la misma habitación conmigo. Aquí donde el descubrió la verdad bajo mi mascara y donde yo lo acepté. Lo veo reírse o discutir, y eso me basta. He dejado que yo le sea indiferente, porque de alguna manera se lo debo, y creo que si me alejo como él me lo pidió, estaré reparando parte del daño. Y esa es sólo una parte de mi promesa.


End file.
